1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to rolling by using two or three cylindrical dies or a pair of flat or straight dies and more particularly to a method of and device for forming an asymmetrical article such as a shaft having a radial projection or an eccentric shaft section by rolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rolling process has been widely used in production of metal articles such as stepped shafts since no stock is wasted in rolling the articles and the rolled product is superior in strength to the cut product. However, asymmetrical articles such as a shaft having a radial projection or an eccentric shaft section cannot be formed by the prior art rolling process.
For this reason, in production of some asymmetrical aticles, a forging process for forming an intermediate product into a finished shape has been indispensable in addition to a rolling process for forming a workpiece into the intermediate product.